dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool DxD: Vanishing Guardian
Highschool DxD: Vanishing Guardian( Haisukūru Dī Dī Banishingu G'ādian, alternatively read as Bleeding Sun of the Betrayer) is a fanfiction written by the not-so-great Hakai Suu. It is an OC-centric story revolving around an alternative take on the world of the light novels depicting the Exorcist possessor of Divine Dividing, Seiker Strada, and his life as an individual threading the path between villain and hero out of his whims. Plot "Have you heard of the exceptionally skilled Exorcist, Vasco Strada? The man who was able to defeat and corner the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, a cadre-class Fallen Angel in the past war? The wielder of Durandal who surpasses even the very first person who wielded it in all of history? The Exorcist who was widely known for his many meritorious deeds, and his victories against very powerful opponents? That old man with big muscles and a big heart, is my grandfather." The story revolves around Seiker Strada, someone who once trained to be and eventually became a full-fledged Exorcist. Living the life of a warrior from childhood, he recieved training from his parents as well as his grandfather, whom everyone expected he would follow after. He befriends two of his peers, the Briganti siblings Flaminia and Ignis, and the three go on to become a prodigious team of youths with promising futures. Calamity struck his life as his parents who were neck-deep in a mission to gather information within Tepes vampire territory in Europe, were supposedly exposed from within and eliminated. Seiker's grandfather Vasco did everything that he could to rectify it, but was immediately ordered to cease his actions to avoid a war. The two's relationship only grew more distant over the years, Seiker's newly-developed hate for Vampires causing him to blindly chase after power, and Vasco's guilt preventing him from approaching him. Many years later, Seiker was already a prestigious Exorcist, having unlocked the ability to manifest and activate his Sacred Gear some time after the death of his parents. In a twist of fate, he found himself in the same predicament as several operatives were once again found to be in the clutches of the enemy, in the very same place he lost his parents. In an attempt to save them, he left for Romania at once, only to fail and be captured himself. Once again, several years pass while he is beaten, tortured, and twisted to the point that his anger was directed to no one but himself for being weak. He went on to be a slave as he was a captive to the Vampires there, as well as the one responsible for the death of his parents—Marius. This cruel fate worse than death led him to meet his would-be saviour, Rihavein Lucifer. Aside from being a descendant of the great Devil King, she was also an associate of Marius that worked with him on his research, and thus was able to meet him under unexpected circumstances. Afterwards, Marius decided to give Seiker to Rihavein as a gift, seeing as she expressed interest for the boy and his capabilities after its demonstration. To save his life, however, Rihavein gave him some of her own blood and used one of her Evil Pieces that fell into her hands via questionable means—to reincarnate him. And so, after meeting a little girl named Vali who was Rihavein's grandson, a weird woman called Eurydice Lucifuge who was a self-proclaimed maid and caretaker of the Lucifer bloodline, Seiker Strada begins his new life as a member of the fledgling Khaos Brigade. Volumes Volume 0: Inheritors of a New Future # Life.0 # Life.02 # Life.03 Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Stories